Battle Campaign
I wanted to take the chance to talk about the different roles inside battle situations, as some of the more senior of us through these terms around in comp chat etc, leaving some newer members thinking “wtf?” I am going to begin with the war horse of all battle fleets, Tanker The role of the tanker is to survive, pure and simple, you do not die. You are above dying, you do not put your self in a situation which may result in you dying just to get a kill. You are also the primary support vehicle, when you are not getting people in melee, you are spamming repair, surgery, spare sails, spare rudders, vigour food and what ever else is needed. This may not seen like a great job, but if you become good at this, you often hold the key to your team’s victory, looking at people like San Andreas,QP,and Flyingpowder as an example. Jobs for this role are: Senior officer, Filibuster and Bounty Hunter. All have evasion favoured. Senior officer does not have steering favoured unlike Filibuster but it does have more cannon and melee skills. You will most often be running the following skill combinations. *Evasion, Shot Defense and Accuracy *Evasion, Shot Defense and Aboardage *Evasion, Shot Defense and Mine detection/Mine removal. *Accuracy, Ballistics and Reloading, only under circumstances when you have a big advantage and you have one enemy surrounded. Next of our roles is Sniper the fast jet pilot in our mix, the one who gets the majority of the kills. Players well noted in this role: ganzhi,082,ForApple,maze and Ryujin The role of the sniper is to be agile, and exert confidence in your own ability to deliver both long range critical shots. As well as coming in fast and one shotting someone coming out from melee. You need to recognize when your tanker’s need some support, and also take advantage of exposed bow and stern of the enemy, your strikes will be mostly Medium-Far distance shots, those of you with heavy bombing can control the flow of battles really well. Also special smoke shot can come into its own here , having your skills turned off in an instant as well as taking critical damage, brining you to a near halt is most frustrating. The same can be done with heavy bombing it is important to note that if you want to use this effectively you should fire in one round burst not all 5 cannons at the same time. Preferred Jobs: Senior Officer and Cannoneer , one could argue for Bounty Hunter job but it does not have accuracy favoured so I will leave it out. Skill Combinations: *Accuracy, Ballistics and Penetration *Accuracy Ballistics]] and reloading *Evasion, Accuracy and Ballistics You can see the theme here, pure offense. You are aiming to deliver the most damage as possible, as sniper you normally have the most “free time” in a battle and should be spamming the repair and other essential support elements as much as anyone else. Last but not least, Multi-Role This is what we all aim to achieve but is normally the reserve for the more experienced players. Notables: Complicated,Flyingpowder and ganzhi. This requires great judgment and situational awareness at all times, it is really hard to do, you are not allowed to die and you are expected get a lot of the kills I would argue that the only jobs for this role are: Cannoneer and Senior Officer Your skill combinations need to be ever changing to the situation you cannot be static in your role hence the name of Multi Role, to be this is to be truly a great. Category:Guides